Turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor assembly, a combustor assembly, and a turbine assembly. Compressed air is provided from the compressor assembly to the combustor assembly. The air entering the combustor assembly is mixed with fuel, and this mixture is combusted. Hot gases of combustion flow from the combustor assembly to the turbine assembly to drive the gas turbine system and generate power.
Recently, flexible fuel combustion systems for gas turbine systems have been developed. Such flexible fuel systems are adaptable to combust a wide range of fuels with various fuel compositions and heating values. These systems have led to improvements in power generation and power plant efficiency and, in some cases, reductions in NOx emissions.
However, the development of flexible fuel gas turbine systems has led to increases in combustion instabilities during operation. For example, the use of highly reactive fuel blends has led to increases in combustion instabilities, such as flashback and/or flame holding, which can damage or destroy various components in the combustor assembly and gas turbine system.
Various cooling systems have been developed to moderate the temperature of a fuel nozzle assembly in case of a combustion instability, which may allow the fuel nozzle assembly to survive for a somewhat extended period of time. However, these cooling systems are only temporarily solutions, and typically do not correct or eliminate such combustion instabilities when they occur. Other various systems utilize thermocouples to detect such combustion instabilities, or use cameras or other technology to view and monitor the flame created within a combustor. However, such systems have been found to be relatively inaccurate and ineffective at detecting combustion instabilities.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for controlling combustor assemblies would be desired in the art. For example, a system and method that allow for detection and correction of combustion instabilities would be advantageous.